In an air belt apparatus, at least one of a shoulder belt and a lap belt is inflatable by means of gas supplied from an inflator.
FIGS. 3 and 4 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-165605 show an air belt apparatus having an inflator disposed within a center pillar and an inflatable shoulder belt connected to a shoulder anchor that has the form of a rectangular pipe and serves also as a gas passage. The shoulder belt includes a bag and a cover. The rectangular-pipe shoulder anchor is inserted and secured to a gas inlet of the bag. The cover is also secured to the shoulder anchor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-165605
In the case where the pipe is inserted and secured to the gas inlet of the bag as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-165605, an area of the bag around the tip end of the pipe needs to have tolerance to high temperature gas since this area of the bag directly receives high temperature gas discharged from the tip end of the pipe.